


Stars

by Watergirl1968



Series: Eremin Week II [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe sorta, Eremin Week II, EreminWeek2, Hand-job, M/M, Smut, sweet boys making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl1968/pseuds/Watergirl1968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a clear midsummer night, you can see things not normally visible," Squad Leader Hanji opened her briefing on star navigation. "The stars will reveal their secrets, if we know how to read them."</p><p>"Look at them all," Armin mused. "I want to touch just one."</p><p>Eren, however, wasn't looking at the sky. His eyes were closed, face nuzzling gently against Armin's neck. Slowly, his arms went around Armin's waist, pulling him firmly back against his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

"On a clear midsummer night, you can see things not normally visible," Squad Leader Hanji opened her briefing on star navigation. "The stars will reveal their secrets, if we know how to read them."

Fifteen pairs of eyes looked skyward. Fifteen navigation students took in the scattering of stars above them. Some, like Jean, scratched their heads, befuddled. Others, like Sasha, smiled as though greeting old friends. The stars were as old as time itself. They had shone down upon this world long before there were Walls…upon it's seas and deserts and mountains. 

Armin sighed. Maturity had not dimmed his fascination with the unknown; rather, it had sharpened his taste for it. One of his favourite quotations had to do with stars being merely pinholes in the curtain of night. Or something like that.

The members of the Survey Corps were camped in a safe zone not far from a small lake. They were using this patrol to enhance their knowledge of orienteering, navigation and survival. 

When Zoe Hanji had finished speaking, she called upon Armin Arlert to describe and discuss a few constellations. Eren listened in the dark. He was with Armin almost every day, so he couldn't pinpoint a given day, or week, when Armin's voice had broken. It was no longer a child's voice, to be sure, but was still tentative, soft, bemused, and full of wonder. 

They were, in some ways, stark opposites now. At 18, Armin's thirst for knowledge was nearly insatiable; he could forget to eat, to sleep or to take care of himself. His enthusiasm bubbled over and his edging into manhood hadn't blunted his gawky sweetness. Eren, on the other hand, possessed a wild, unvarnished quality. He spent more and more time out of doors, volunteering for increasingly difficult and dangerous assignments. His movements were graceful and assured, his aqua eyes keen and steady in his youthful face. Now, sitting among his comrades in camp chairs on the fringe of the forest, Eren listened to Armin describe the twinned fishes, the running hunter, the flaming tree in the sky. When Armin had finished, the others asked some questions.

Hanji resumed speaking and Armin left his position in the centre of the circle, only to find there weren't any empty chairs to be had. Eren's arm flashed out, pulling Armin into his lap.

"Sit with me," he chuckled.

"Well um...okay then," Armin flashed him a smile in the dark which Eren could barely make out.

Zoe continued chatting in a soft animated voice. Her words faded into the background for Eren, his nerves thrumming as Armin settled into his lap. The blond boy sighed contentedly, laying his head back on Eren's shoulder and gazing at the sky.

"Look at them all," Armin mused. "I want to touch just _one_."

Eren, however, wasn't looking at the sky. His eyes were closed, face nuzzling gently against Armin's neck. Slowly, his arms went around Armin's waist, pulling him firmly back against his body. 

"Chilly?" Eren pulled his green cloak overtop of both of them.

"Hmmm," was the contented response.

For some long minutes, neither of them moved, each wondering about the other's thoughts. Eren breathed in Armin's scent; he smelled of lake and sunburn and honey. Very softly, he grazed his lips against the other boy's neck. Armin's breathing stilled momentarily. Then, with more deliberation, Eren kissed the nape again, this time with a little more pressure. Armin didn't get up, nor did he pull away. Eren loosened his grip around Armin's middle, one hand gliding up the other boy's chest, feeling the warmth of his fair skin through the thin white shirt. His thumb brushed the hard little nub of Armin's nipple. Experimentally, he stroked it again and kissed the pale neck again, this time allowing his tongue to flick out and taste the salty sweet skin.

The lecture was winding down. Other young soldiers were drifting away in twos and threes, back to the firelight and the warmth of their tents.

"Armin?" someone called. Connie maybe. "You up for some cards?"

"Sure, in a while," Armin called back. His heart was pounding in his chest, eyes still staring heavenward at the inky dome above. Around them, the meadow buzzed with cricket song and the sweet keening of cicadas. Eren's body stirred beneath him and his friend's nimble fingers picked open the buttons of his shirt. He could scarcely believe that it was Eren who held him so firmly on his lap; Eren whose warm, calloused fingers traced his ribs, the bone of his sternum, and brushed his nipples until they stiffened into little pink peaks.

He didn't say a word, afraid to burst the fragile bubble. Instead, he reached a hand up into Eren's hair and tugged his face down, turning his head until Eren's hot cheek touched his own. Armin kissed Eren's cheek gently, then his jaw, and finally his lips met the other boy's in a wet, breathy hot kiss. Armin whimpered, melting pliantly back against Eren, his legs falling to either side of Eren's lap. This only made Eren hold him tighter.

The kiss slowed, became teasing. Eren's tongue flicked inside Armin's mouth, over and over, softly. Armin felt the large, warm hands glide across his midsection to rest on his thighs, stroking lazily up and down from his knees to the crease where his legs met his groin. On each upstroke, Armin hoped that Eren's fingers would brush against the bulge in his pants. He moaned softly, grinding backwards against Eren's hard length.

Then, Eren raised one of his hands, fingers brushing the side of Armin's face, fastening in the pale, soft hair and kissed him deeply. The other hand palmed over Armin's throbbing erection, squeezing gently.

Eren broke off the kiss then, seeking the shimmer of Armin's large eyes in the dark and he said one word: "Mine."

"Yes," was the hoarse reply, "Eren…. _Eren_ …"

They were in civilian clothing. Armin wore a simple button shirt and trousers which laced up the front. Eren fumbled with the laces, tugging, which produced soft, urgent sounds from his pale-haired lover. 

"I….ah….l-let me do it," Armin panted. Nimbly, he loosened the stays and wriggled out of his trousers and underwear. He twisted around, seeking to touch Eren, but was replaced firmly in Eren's lap by an arm around his waist, and the cloak was thrown over him again to ward off the chill.

"But I want to touch you, too…"

"Later," Eren whispered against his ear. "Just - just let me. I want to. Okay?"

Armin's skin was butter-soft. Eren traced the knobby knees, the inside of the tender thighs, and the sharp crest of his hipbone. Their mouths came together again; deep, erotic soul kisses that robbed Armin of breath and sense. He gasped and panted, shuddering when Eren's fingers grazed through the soft curls that crested his pubic bone and curled gently around his cock.

He buried his face against Eren's neck, unable to stop himself from arching into his lover's touch. The arm around his middle tightened and Eren whispered, "Okay?" 

And then the strong, calloused fingers were working his shaft, feather light at first, thumb grazing the tip. Two of Eren's fingers found the sweet, sensitive flesh on the underside of Armin's cock, rubbing lightly, causing Armin to make the most honey-sweet sounds Eren had ever heard.

Armin's slender thighs trembled, and he rocked into Eren's hand, his small buttocks clenching as tension pooled between his legs. Reflexively, he kicked Eren's cloak to the side, his pale body ghost-soft in the near dark. WIth a little growl, Eren let go of Armin's waist, hooking Armin's left leg over his arm, spreading him wider. Armin looked down, transfixed by the sight of Eren's tanned hand working his cock with firm strokes. Eren's thumb caught the trickle of moisture at the tip, and the strokes became slicker, and faster, and then unbearable.

Armin's small body tightened like a bowstring as Eren stroked him to orgasm. He writhed and bucked in Eren's lap, muffling his cries of release against Eren's neck, slicking Eren's hand and his own belly with come.

After, he lay supine in Eren's lap, Eren placing soft kisses to his temple, his cheek and his lips.

"You're in no fit state to play cards," Eren's voice was soft, and playful. "I think," he nipped Armin's shoulder, "I'll take you to bed with me instead."

Armin's sigh melted into the night sounds of the meadow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
